


russian roulette (ain't no fun if I can't shoot you)

by DaniellaRikhter (EpisodeManiac)



Series: Wishing on a star [9]
Category: Heroes (TV), Heroes Reborn (TV)
Genre: Angst, Butterfly Effect, Gen, Missing Scene, Philosophy, Time Shenanigans, Time Travel
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:19:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/DaniellaRikhter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Нейтан играет в русскую рулетку со временем – он прыгает туда-обратно, создавая бесчисленные версии себя, разбрасывая себя по всей истории, но будущее не становится лучше, что бы он ни делал.<br/>Будущее определённо меняется, много раз, но то ли это он префекционист, то ли люди скоты – все варианты будущего поганые, как ни посмотри, оставляют противный привкус под языком ровно напротив дула пистолета.</p>
            </blockquote>





	russian roulette (ain't no fun if I can't shoot you)

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на день редких фандомов #По_Нехоженным_Дорожкам_WOAS  
> Cпециально для группы http://vk.com/woas_multifandom  
> Чтобы сделать заказ, достаточно зайти на наш аск: https://ask.fm/wishingonastar_4
> 
>  
> 
> Писалось под песню: Rihanna - Russian Roulette
> 
> Таймлайн: можно воспринимать как пропущенную сцену в финале - между тем, когда Нейтан оставил Малину в Одессе во время Х.Е.Л.Е. и когда он вернулся. А можно воспринимать как пост-сериал, во время какой-нибудь очередной глобальной катастрофы.
> 
> И да, я воспринимаю Томми и Нейтана как две отдельные личности - они же абсолютно разные. Мне кажется, это можно было бы интересно обыграть, но этот фик я писала не об этом, так что углубляться в эту тему не стала.

__

 

 

 _Вдох. Выдох._  
  
Нейтан закрывает глаза и концентрируется – снова – на определённой точке в пространстве и времени, так, как его учил отец.  
  
Время мелькает перед ним обрывками, мигает кратко, что, будь он эпилептиком, давно валялся бы в припадке.  
  
Нейтан одержим идеей всё исправить.  
  
_Можно закрыть глаза, авось будет легче._  
  
Нейтан думает об уроках отца – тот готовил ему к спасению мира всю жизнь, но никто не мог подготовить его к Томми.  
  
Томми – эгоистичный подросток, которому симпатичная девушка важнее судьбы мира, который готов пожертвовать миллионом невинных, чтобы спасти десяток людей, которые дороги конкретно ему.  
  
Томми не учил всю жизнь теорию путешествий во времени, он, в принципе, знает, что на бабочек наступать нельзя, но ему на это плевать.  
  
Томми – это Нейтан, а Нейтан – это Томми, но при этом они абсолютно разные, и, несмотря на то, что Нейтан – это оригинальная личность, повадки Томми всё равно выигрывают.  
  
_Можно помолиться, если хочешь, но это вряд ли поможет._  
  
У Нейтана в кожу въелся запах дыма, а в ушах непрерывно стучат звуки взрывов – Нейтан не знает, куда идёт, когда идёт, он только знает, что ему надо найти тот момент, когда всё пошло не так, ту фишку домино, что повлекла за собой остальные.  
  
У Нейтана под подбородком холодный металл, вжимается дулом в горло, мешает дышать. Ему всё равно, он с этим металлом уже давно шагает, уже не думая, будет ли в следующей обойме пуля, или она так и останется пустой.  
  
_Щелчок._  
  
Нейтан играет в русскую рулетку со временем – он прыгает туда-обратно, создавая бесчисленные версии себя, разбрасывая себя по всей истории, но будущее не становится лучше, что бы он ни делал. Будущее определённо меняется, много раз, но то ли это он префекционист, то ли люди скоты – все варианты будущего поганые, как ни посмотри, оставляют противный привкус под языком ровно напротив дула пистолета.  
  
Нейтан играет в русскую рулетку со временем – а это игра без выигрыша; он знает, что, рано или поздно, один из игроков умрёт.  
  
_Перезарядить, может, повезёт в следующий раз._  
  
\- Ты зря стараешься, - говорит ему его дядя Питер с безразличием, - лучше уже не будет.  
  
Дядя, конечно, никакой не дядя – двоюродный дедушка, но семантика сейчас волнует Нейтана меньше всего.  
  
У Питера шрам на всё лицо по диагонали и жест(о)кий взгляд – он похож то ли на скелет, то ли на АЭС с комплексом Иисуса и рваной душой. Нейтан не уверен, где его встречает – в прошлом, в будущем, в настоящем, в альтернативной временной линии? – но ему, в общем-то, всё равно.  
  
«Лучше уже было», - не отвечает ему Нейтан, перемещаясь в другую точку времени и пространства. – «Хуже, впрочем, тоже».  
  
_Снять с предохранителя, положить палец на курок – плевать, что тяжесть оттягивает руку вниз, надо держать пистолет ровно._  
  
Томми нудит в голове о том, чтобы найти способ спасти родных и близких, и Нейтан на всю улицу кричит «Заткнись!», ловя на себе взгляды прохожих.  
  
Томми хочет счастливой жизни с теми, кого любит, но Нейтан откровенно клал на желания зазнавшейся второй личности.  
  
Это Нейтан тут повелитель времени и пространства – Томми-то еле раскрыл ничтожную часть своего потенциала; и Нейтан – жадный ублюдок, он спасёт и любимых и всех остальных, он спасёт всех, кого может, и поплачет по остальным.  
  
Нейтана с детства учили быть героем: значит, жертвовать самым дорогим, лучше всего – собой.  
  
Он тасует варианты будущего, словно карты; постоянно вытаскивает Башню и Смерть, и выбрасывает их через плечо – Нейтан никогда не умел читать Таро.  
  
_Вдох. Выдох._  
  
Малина улыбается ему и заставляет рассветное солнце переливаться всеми цветами радуги – лучи отражаются в её золотых локонах, и у Нейтана перехватывает дыхание от этой чистой красоты, незапятнанной человечеством и их отвратительной натурой.  
  
Нейтан закрывает глаза, и молится всем богам; разноцветные вспышки света мигают за его веками в такт молитве, и он неожиданно осознаёт, что вот он – конец. Нейтан не знает как, но он с уверенностью может сказать, что этот рассвет будет последним, который он увидит.  
  
Они стоят вдвоём на берегу моря, никого, кроме них, вокруг, и смотрят, как солнце поднимается выше и выше, отсчитывая оставшееся им время.  
  
_Выстрел._  
  
Тело падает на землю с глухим стуком, брызги крови разлетаются вокруг, и мёртвые глаза смотрят в небо, ровно туда, где светит тусклое солнце.  
  
Над холодным асфальтом ползёт удушающий дым, прочно въедающийся в кожу, а где-то вдалеке звучит шум взрыва.  
  
Нейтан закрывает подозрительно сухие глаза, делает глубокий вдох и концентрируется на определённой точке в пространстве и времени.


End file.
